


The Blood of Ancients

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cannon compliant, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Species, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: In a world ravaged by war a girl lies on the brink of death, her kingdom being ripped from her families rule. Sacrificing themselves to save her, Avyanna's parents send her to a new realm, praying that she will be rescued. Their prayers are answered in the form of a mischievous green eyed man who gives Avyanna a new life, but also drags her into a war with much higher stakes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Avengers fans!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic for this fandom, although I have been quite active in other fandoms. I was joking around with someone about Avengers a few days ago and this story idea hit my like a runaway train much to my great displeasure when thinking about all the other stories I have on the go right now.
> 
> But, it would not leave me alone and kept my up all night (which is not a unsual occurrence when it comes to story ideas unfortantly) so I have once again given into my muse and am writing this story out.
> 
> So I now present to you my muses latest creation:) I sincerly hope you all enjoy and are interested by the prologue. This will be following the Thor/Avengers movie storyline with my little twists according to what I feel like throwing in:) The beginning part takes place before the war on Asguard and Thor's exile to earth.
> 
> I do have grand plan for this story, however before I really start working on it I'm planning to just publish this prologue and see what kind of reception it receives before deciding to prioritize this story. If this gets at least some interest I'll get to work cranking out new chapters for sure so make sure to subscribe/bookmark/review if your interested in seeing the idea continued:D
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Marvel or Avengers

 

**_ (Ten Years before the fight on Asguard) _ **

 

* * *

 

Screams echoed through the ornate palace as the sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard. Desks had been set ablaze and armed warriors stormed down the halls destroying nearly everything they passed.

The royal family was under siege, and they had just lost.

The youngest child of the Dęvalíanę royal line lay on the ground a few feet away from her parents, coughing up a little bit of blood as her body reacted to her overuse of magic.

She gazed up at her mother and father through blurry eyes as they faced the leader of the army that was destroying the place she had called home.

"You've taken out land, killed two of our children and have taken my eldest away to await his execution! What more to do you want?!?!?!?!" Her father shouted.

The cloaked man brushed his hood back, alabaster skin and golden hair glinting in the light as his blood red eyes glittered with hate and malice. The enemy of her family, Baron Van'Holden.

"What more do I want? I want you and your wife to bow at my feet, you worthless creatures!!! To long your family has held this throne, now my time has come and you will grovil at my feet like the dogs you are!!!"

Avyanna lay there silently as she watched through dull eyes. She had given up, she knew that there was no way out of this. Not now.

"We will not bow." She heard her mother say in a clear, strong voice.

"Then you will die."

That declaration came as no surprise to anyone in the room.

"And of our daughter?"

The blonde laughed, his head thrown back and his teeth glinting in the light.

"You need not worry for her life. She will be kept alive, to join my haram."

Avyanna wanted to throw up at that notion but she had no strength in her left to fight. She looked over at her parents to see them exchange looks before meeting their enemies gaze head on.

"Your right, we will die. But she will not become your toy." Her mother stated.

The blonde's eyes narrowed before widening as he was thrown backwards by a blast of magic before her parents turned to her with joined hands and a pearlescent orb of magic formed around Avyanna, glowing brighter and brighter as the faces of her parents faded from view along with the furious roars of her enemy.

Then there was a pop and Avyanna free fell through the air before landing painfully on the ground.

She heard a startled exclamation a few feet away before soft steps approached her.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

She looked up through cloudy eyes to see a young man with inky black hair and startlingly green eyes leaning over her.

"Help me!" Avyanna begged, her eyes filled with desperation and grief.

Giving a painful cough she saw the man's eyes widen at the crimson that now dotted the grass around her mouth.

"What in the name of Oden-?!"

Dragging in a rattling breath she stared up at him, one hand reaching up to grab the arm closest to her in a weak grip as her eyes began to flutter shut. As the darkness reached out with welcoming arms and pulled her into blissful nothing one soft whispered plea fell from her lips before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Please......." 


	2. Meeting Mischief

 

Loki was admittedly not having the best day. He had gotten into a fight with Thor once again, and once again his father had taken his brothers side although Thor had been in the wrong.

Angry, he had stormed out of the palace and now walked along the green hills behind the palace enjoying the peace. His mother had volunteered to come with him but today, he just wanted to be alone.

As he strolled peacefully through the fields he idly wondered what it would take for things to change around here. For Loki to have some sort of importance to someone other then his mother.

Suddenly a few feet away he saw a burst of light and his head shot up in time to watch a slender young woman who appeared to be around 16 at a glance appear out of nowhere before falling a few feet through the air to land on the ground.

Letting out a soft sound of surprise he hurried to her side, blinking upon seeing a badly torn and burnt gold dress adorning her body, revealing burnt skin underneath.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He murmured, kneeling at her side.

The girls eyes snapped open and he gave a startled intake of breath at the sight of her eye colour, it was a kaleidoscope or colours both warm and cool, never staying the same for longer then a mere moment.

Help me!" The girl pleaded before breaking into a cough that splattered blood on the grass in front of her

"What in the name of Odin-?!"

One hand came up to grip his sleeve with a ever weakening grip as her eyes clouded over before fluttering shut.

"Please...."

Loki gaped as her eyes slid shut and her grip on his sleeve released before her arm fell limply to the ground next to her.

He reached out and touched her arm before his eyes widened further upon feeling the massive reserve of power she held and how empty it was. She was very clearly some sort of magical creature although he had no idea what breed and her lack of magic would kill her within minutes.

Without fully thinking about what he was doing Loki pressed his hand over her heart where he could feel her rapidly slowing heartbeat and began to allow his own magic to flow through his hand into the girl.

Instantly he saw colour rush back into the practically parchment white skin and her heartbeat grew stronger and less fluttery. His eyes were drawn to a pulsing and flashing light on her left arm and his eyes widened further upon seeing the strange gold runes that were tattooed all the way along her left arm, up the left side of her neck and along the rim of her left pointed ear.

Moments later he removed his hand, knowing that he had given her just enough to prevent her from dying before he got her to help and he saw the rune tattoos stop glowing.

"I need to get her to mother." He muttered, sliding one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees before lifting her and standing.

He transported himself from where he stood now directly into the palace and coincidentally right into the middle of the throne room where his mother, father and Thor all stood.

They looked up when he appeared only to make various sounds of shock at the sight of the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Loki?! What is-who is that?!? What happened to her?!" His mother gasped, standing to her feet before rushing down the stairs to where he stood.

"I don't know. She appeared out of nowhere right in front of me before passing out!"

"We must get her to the healers!! Come!"

Loki hurried after his mother as she all but ran down the hall towards the healers. Once they reached the healer he was rushed inside where the healer looked up in surprise before her gaze turned into one of alarm upon seeing the state of the girl in Loki's arms.

"Thor's hammer!! What happened to her?!"

Loki gave a wordless shrug before setting the girl down on one of the beds where the healer began to run her hands over the girl while she checked for injury.

"She's badly injured, both surface and internal. She's dangerously low on magic although it's clear that she's a magical creature. In fact, the magic I can sense sustaining her life isn't even her's. Who-"

"It's mine. She was dying right in front of me." Loki stated calmly, although his actions were starting to catch up with him and he was slightly less calm that he had pretended.

"Both of you leave while I heal her. I'll call you back once she's ready to be moved to a guest room."

Loki and his mother nodded before leaving the room silently.

"Mother, do you know what she is? I've never seen her kind before....."

His mothers brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"No I don't. Her eyes are very distinct and those characteristics are very unique but I cannot remember where I know them from."

Loki nodded, casting a confused look behind him.

He had hoped for change, that he knew. But this was a little much, even for his taste. 

* * *

 

Avyanna woke to the feeling of her left arm being on fire. She struggled to sit up, looking over at her arm only to gasp as she saw that her tattoo's were glowing dangerously bright.

Her head flipped from side to side in panic as she took in the unfamiliar room before her eyes landed on the blurry shape of a blonde man.

"Baron-NO!"

She scrambled back as the blonde hurried towards her, getting herself twisted in the blankets and falling off the bed with a gasp. Her mind was not fully awake and was still recovering from her close brush with death and as she looked up at the blonde man all she saw was the baron who had killed her family.

"Mother!"

The blonde mans indistinct form rounded the bed towards her and she let out another scream as her lips pulled back to reveal fangs and she felt herself begin to undergo the transformation that some mages of her kind underwent when faced with potential danger.

A transformation that pulled heavily on her magic.

Her head instantly began to swim and she grasped desperately to stop the transformation. She dimly heard a door slam open and two different voices speaking urgently before she saw a green and black form rush to her and drop down next to her.

"Stop! We mean you no harm!" A male voice said urgently.

Avyanna's mouth opened but nothing came out as she struggled for air and fought with her instincts.

Suddenly she felt cool fingers settle on her temples and a soft whisper could be heard.

"Sleep."

Her eyes closed and she felt her shifting features stop and the pull on her magic cease as she slipped back into the blaziness. 

* * *

 

The next time she woke up Avyanna instantly could sense that something had changed in her magic. It had a undercurrent of cold now.

Blinking her eyes she glanced around with a clear gaze until her eyes landed on a older woman sitting beside a window reading. As Avyanna debated whether to speak to the woman the woman looked up and met Avyanna's eyes.

"Your awake!"

The woman out down her book before hurrying over to Avyanna's side and resting a warm hand against her forehead. While she checked Avyanna's temperature Avyanna took the chance to study the woman.

Her honey brown hair and warm hazel eyes made the woman seem approachable and friendly, along with the smile lines in her face.

Finally the woman pulled back before smiling down at Avyanna.

"I am Frigga. May I enquiry as to what your name is?"

"I am Avyanna. Where am I?"

Frigga glanced out the window before looking back at Avyanna in mild surprise.

"You do not know? You are on Asguard."

Avyanna froze, her grip on the blankets tightening.

"A-Asguard?!?"

Frigga nodded with furrowed brows.

"Well, yes. Is that a bad thing?"

Avyanna took a gulp of air.

"That's on the other side......my parents could not have survived that kind of extreme magic use. I-I thought they had sent me to the closest place and then transported themselves after me b-but Asguard......that means that they........"

Frigga watched Avyanna with worried eyes.

"Avyanna?"

Avyanna ignored her as she forced the rapidly rising emotions down, practicing what she had always done with situations like this.

She buried it.

It took her a few minutes before she was able to breath properly again. Closing her eyes she took several cleansing breaths before opening them once more and looking up at Frigga.

"I am fine. I apologize for my reaction, I was simply taken aback."

Frigga opened her mouth to respond but before she could the door was flung open as a massive blonde man strode into the room. Avyanna flinched at the noise before taking in the massive man in front of her.

"Mother I-Oh! You are awake! I did not mean to frighten you...."

Avyanna blinked at him and all allowed her eyes to quickly scan him. He was attractive she mused, if you were into muscle and brawn.

"It is fine, I am simply a little jumpy, tis not your fault."

The blonde man smiled and nodded.

"I am Thor, the eldest prince of this place."

Avyanna's brow raised slightly. Prince? Interesting.....

"It is a honour prince Thor."

"Your not swooning. I like you already."

Avyanna stared at the newcomer. That voice......he was the one that had saved her life when she had first arrived. She knew that thanking him was the best way to go if she wanted to make a good impression on these people, something flowery would work.

But her brain did not appear to be with the program.

"Why would I swoon? He's not that pretty."

The moment those words left her mouth Avyanna's eyes widened and her lips pinched together. Why would she say something so stupid?!

Thor was staring at her in surprise, looking almost insulted. Frigga appeared surprised although a hint of amusement could be seen in her eyes. The black haired man on the other hand was nearly doubled over in laughter.

"My, my. You are a feisty one aren't you? Dismissing my brothers looks, I don't recall ever hearing a female do that before."

".......my apologies. I seem to be still recovering from what happened and my filter does't seem to be working quite yet." Avyanna said after a moment, setting the black haired man off once again.

Once the man recovered he stood straight and approached her, green eyes glittering with amusement.

"I am Loki."

"A pleasure to meet you." Avyanna said with a respectful dip of her head, feeling rather uncomfortably about greeting these strangers while she sat in a bed.

"Boys, you both may question her another time. For now, she needs to eat and the sleep so she may recover. Odin wishes to speak with her as soon as possible."

The princes nodded before leaving Avyanna and Frigga alone. Avyanna relaxed back against the pillows and glancing around the room once more. Moments later a servant arrived and placed a tray in front of Avyanna with some broth and noodles.

"A simple dish so that your stomach does not suffer a upset."

Avyanna nodded and accepted the food, sipping the broth carefully before a hint if a smile flickered across her lips and she began to eagerly eat.

Once she was finished she looked over at Frigga silently.

"Thank you."

The older woman looked up in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you, for the meal I mean."

The woman smiled.

"You are very welcome."

Avyanna sighed sleepily and set the tray on the table next to her before sliding back down to lie beneath the covers. She knew that she could still be in danger, even with the kindness shown, but for now she decided not to focus on that and simply allowed herself to drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
